Detras de la mascara
by fashioOniztha
Summary: Leah, no es simple ser ella, en verdad es un personaje complejo... ¿Quién es la verdadera Leah? ¿Y qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza?   one shot


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Stephenie Meyer, este one-shot, no lo escribi yo, sino una amiga mia muy cercana llamada andrea y ella me pidio que subiera esta historia._**

¿Y pensar que mi vida es fácil? Es todo un complejo está estúpida vida desde que supe que era licantropa. Pero más estúpida era el tener que ver como poco a poco los que me rodean se imprimaba o se enamoraban, haciendo que yo me sintiera miserable. Podría sobrellevar eso; pero lo que más me dolía y hacia que me retorciera de rabia, es ver que el amor de tu vida día a día, estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de tu…prima.

Una persona que se cruzo en nuestros caminos y toda tu vida cambio en torno a esa persona. Ciertamente todos piensan que yo Leah era frívola y no tenía corazón, pero simplemente todo, absolutamente todo era una máscara; un escudo el cual me ayudaría a que mi corazón herido y mutilado ya no sufriera nunca más.

¿Acaso Sam no lo notaba? ¿Que seguía totalmente enamorada de el? Y todo por esa estúpida imprimación ¡maldita seas imprimación! muchos sentimientos encontrados salían cada vez que observaba las muestras de cariño entre Emily y Sam… Ella me había robado al hombre d mi vida, a mi razón de ser y ahora estaban en vísperas de su boda….zorra.

-Leah, me escuchaste?

-No-dije exasperada- ¿Qué quieres Seth?

-Leah; te acabo de decir que los chicos, Charlie y Billy ya están en camino.

-Y eso a mí qué?- Seth era el mejor hermano y no merecía esto, pero era la única manera de…

-¿Hueles eso?

-Sí, lo huelo es….

-Un chupasangre.

Bajamos inmediatamente mi hermano y yo, los dos tratando de controlar los temblores en nuestro cuerpo; pero para nuestra sorpresa, ahí se encontraba uno de ellos… Ayudando a Bella y a mi madre.

-¡Oh!, mira Leah, Seth; Esme se ofreció a ayudarnos

-Hola Esme- saludo Seth

-Hola cariño… ¿Cuando nos visitaras?

-Pronto Esme -hizo una pausa- Extraño tu comida

-¡Hey Seth!- dijo mama- me ofenderé

Todas estallaron en risa y mi hermano sonreía triunfante, ese niño no cambiaba y por lo mismo tenía que tratarlo así, para que, no saliera mas lastimado que yo.

-Bella-titubee- Podemos…Esto…hablar?

-Hm- Se sonrojo notablemente y tartamudeo-C...C…Cla...Claro.

Si mal no recordaba, ellos no podían romper el tratado y parte de ello era entrar en las tierras de la Push. Cuando estuvimos afuera; Bella titubeaba por comenzar la plática o si mejor esperaba a que lo hiciera yo. Rompí el silencio

-¿Bella, no se supone que...?

-Eh…Bueno…Yo…Es que… esto

-Tranquila- dije poniendo una mano en su hombro; tratando de hacerla sentir cómoda- No muerdo

Ante el pequeño chiste privado las dos rompimos en risas. Eso relajo el ambiente y mejoro la compañía de ambas. Bella era una chica torpe… y muy torpe; pero a la vez era la más comprensible, cariñosa, buena mujer y ella era correspondida por un amor eterno, algo que yo no tendría. Bella me inspiraba confianza, calidez y si de algo estaba segura, creo que con ella seria a la única que le demostraría la verdadera Leah.

-Bueno, es que Carlisle, hizo un pequeño acuerdo con Sam, le pidió que de favor le dejara cruzar la línea del tratado, ya que querían estar presentes en el cumpleaños de Charlie, que nos consideran de la familia, y Charlie los considera de la familia… Y Sam acepto.

-Oh… de acuerdo…esto.. .Bueno.

Después de eso no supe que decir, así que me levanté y dirigí al bosque dejando sola a Bella, tenía razón a bella podría contarle lo que fuese, pero no estaba segura ni lista. Me deje llevar por mis instintos, y deje que el fuego invadiera todo mi cuerpo hasta convertirme. Me asegure de que ninguno de los chicos estuviera cerca como para poder andar y pensar con libertad. Me sentía tan libre, tan satisfecha corriendo por los bosques de Forks, sin nada que me digan, ordenes, sentimientos, solo sentía la libertad.

Todos eran felices menos yo, hasta mi madre había encontrado el amor en el padre de Bella. ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en hacerme una mala jugada? ¿Es que acaso en mis vidas pasadas- si es que tuve- fue una maldita?

_"esto apesta" _ pensé

_"Y más si sigues así Leah"_

Me detuve en seco, las hojas de los arboles seca y caídas ya no crujían bajo mis patas. Esa voz. Había bloqueado cualquier sentimiento, pensamiento, no quería arriesgarme. ¿Desde cuándo estaba escuchando mis pensamientos? Maldita sea, ya nadie puede tener privacidad. Una vez más me puse esa mascara y fui valiente.

_"Que quieres Sam" _ pensé secamente

_"Sue me pidió que te buscara y p…_

_"estoy bien, ya te puedes ir"_

_"Lo se, pero Leah, escu…_

_"¡No Sam! Entiende tu" _No sabía dónde estaba ni quería saberlo, por lo bajo solté un gruñido en señal de que si estaba cerca no se acercara _"Sam, es difícil; deja de molestar"_

_"Leah" _ dijo en tono autoritario _"Por favor regresa"_

La frase la había dicho casi suplicando y a la vez… ¿Dolor? No sé, Sam tenía ciertos poderes sobre todos pero eran más efectivos en mí y su maldito poder de alpha era más que una mierda.

_"No Sam, lárgate"_

Volví a tomar mi camino, pero ahora solo corría con mayor velocidad y solo me dejaba llevar. No quería saber de Sam, ni de Emily, la imprimación, nada. Me inunde de mis recuerdos y del dolor que sentía cada vez que ellos se demostraban amor, para que los pudiera ver con nitidez.

_"Leah, perdóname" _dijo arrepentido

_"Olvídalo Sam, perdóname a mí por no olvidarte, te amo"_

Y me perdí en el horizonte observando el crepúsculo, y él desapareció de mi mente. Pero nunca de mi corazón.


End file.
